The Kekkei Genkai
by Acedia's Apathetic Simplicity
Summary: There are reasons why magic has stayed hidden for so long. Magic and Chakra don't mix. Unfortunately someone saw their abilities that just had to be a Shinobi. Some secrets are meant to be kept...no matter what the consequences are.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**A/N:** This my first HP X Naruto crossover is be nice. Warning this contains: No major pairings, deaths of children, rare shinobi/ninja POV, experimentations, and mentions of rape of children. If any of these things bother you then don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kekkei Genkai<strong>

**Prologue: Fourteen Forsaken Prisoners**

Children shivered huddled together afraid, afraid to close their eyes, afraid of the strange men with the metal plated headbands, afraid of the iron-masked man chained to the wall with only his dry cracked bloodied lips and gaunt jaw left visible and of the soulless woman who was both their protector and executioner. The children both trusted and feared her, she gave them warmth and comfort, she hugged them and held them close to her heart silently humming a lullaby from a time long before. They were afraid of her because when one of them could no longer stand on their own or have been taken by the men with metal plated headbands she would whisper something to their ears all the while having her hand pressed against the small chest of the child then less then a second the child would slump dead.

The man in the iron mask isn't the only that has the metal burden, they are others: a fifteen year old boy, a sixteen year old girl, and a ten year old girl. There used to be more but they were the first to whither away.

Right now they children stared at the slump gaunt and almost skeletal-like woman beaten with blood stains covering her gown. All the children wore gowns, a light blue-greenish gown; it was the only thing that ever got replaced every fortnight.

Was the woman dead? Her grey streaked shoulder length frizzy brown hair covered her face she laid near the chained man. Both the children and adults were separated when they realized that she was cause of the death of the children, metal bars split the room in half. There was little to no light, the only thing that offered them light was the flickering yellow-grey light from further down the hall like prison. There were there was one door where the flickering light was at, the children were afraid to go there, bad things happened there.

The younger children don't know what the sun looks like having been there their whole lives or were taken away that young. The older children remember the sun but don't or cannot recall the warmth of the sun. They can't recall the feel of grass or scent of rain. The older children were taken when they were around the ages of five; six, eight, eleven or twelve most of the older children are around the ages of eighteen, nineteen or twenty. They're dying. All of them are. There used to be hundred and fifty of them, all of them filling the hall filled with empty cells…they have dwindled down to twelve. There haven't been any new prisoners lately…not in a very long time.

The woman didn't twitch a finger, had the oldest of them all finally died? Was she going to go to hell now for killing all those other children? She was only doing what she thought was best—the secrets had to be kept secret. She had told them once that the only reason they were there was because they were discovered their abilities. Anymore information must kept from them. Good thing there was a language barrier or many would have already spilled all they could to be given there secrets. Only one person spoke their captors' language, the man in the iron mask but he hasn't said word since he first arrived.

The woman has been lying there for a full hour; she normally gets up as soon as she thrown in her shared prison cell. Is she burning now? Who will protect them? A chill went down the spine of one of the children. Trembling, a child around the age of thirteen turned to look behind him; one of masked ones was lying on the floor it was the second eldest of the masked ones. She looked to be peacefully sleeping he moved a skinny hand to the girls hand and felt her wrist. No pulse. Another dead.

They fed them every day, yet they still died of starvation, of sleep deprivation, of dehydration. It was like their bodies didn't want their secrets to be discovered either. It angered their captors but there was nothing they could do.

The helplessness of the situation had them all losing the ability to hope that someday someone would come, that maybe one day their parents will find them, that maybe their savior will come. Some of them don't remember how to cry anymore.

The youngest of them, the ten year old in the iron mask shuddered, her shoulders quaked. Tears could be seen falling from beneath the mask sliding down her chin. She reached over and started shaking the dead girl hoping to somehow wake her up. She did this every time one of them died. She eventually stopped and leaned against the sold brick grey walls. She slid against wall until she was not quite sitting on the cold tiles of the floor, knees bent in a way that will leave a soreness around the thighs and calves later on in the day, night (?).

No talks much in the cells, they were afraid to comfort each other. They didn't want to feel the pain of losing a friend, a sister, a brother…a lover. They don't want to spread false hope. There nothing to hope for. They will all die with the secrets safe.

They will all rot here.

There no hope here in this prison. No will set them free, they know this now. They will never see the sun, the sky, the rain, the grass…they will never no freedom ever again.

Finally the silence was broken by a cry from the girl asking a rhetorical question to no one in particular. "What do we do now?"

No one answered, no one moved to comfort her as she started to cry. No hoped for their protector to raise her head again. Maybe the iron-masked man is dead too.

"What do we do now?" She cried again sobbing as she stared at the concrete ceiling. "What do we do now?" She yelled.

No one answered.

...

...

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**A/N:** I want to apologize before hand if you feel insulted by the "religious controversy" going on (at least I think that's what it's called I maybe confusing it with another definition), but people do tend to complement these things when they feel so close to death. If I offend you then I'm sorry. I am also not trying to force anything on you. Everyone has the right to have their own beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The New Prisoner<strong>

_"My humanity?" Hermione echoed._

_"Yes will you do it..."_

The cells were always cold here, the children are always scared here, the chained man hung there body slumped not quite sitting or standing. Just a bunch of broken spirits here waiting, waiting to die; to cease to exist. There's no hope here. She wanted to scream, she wanted get up and hold onto the bars and get electrified into a roasted corpse. She wanted to die. She wanted to beg the chained man to drain her of the magic inside.

Instead she lay there on the floor broken and violated.

She could feel the bile rise up in throat; she could still smell them on her. Now she understood why girls would go to extremes after being repeatedly violated over and over again by a bunch of disgusting beasts. Didn't they just yesterday force her and the chained man 'together', wasn't that enough for them? Did they just want to feel her flesh against theirs? They did want to claim her like some wild animal? Didn't they give up already? Don't they realize that their magic and her magic didn't mix; it was like trying to get two very different breeds of animals and forcing them to reproduce. It was impossible. The only successfully created children were malformed, born prematurely or still born. The survivors were created through each other. She prayed repeatedly to one in particular that she be forgiven for what she had been forced to do with those children.

Is it still considered to be a pedophile if your life is being threatened and you have no control of your own body? If you kill your own babies but feel remorse is it still sinning? If you kill children and have no control over what you do are you still a murderer? Are we all sinners in this prison? Is there no redemption here? There are so many questions and yet no answers.

The guilt is constantly seeping into her soul but there is no way to let it out. She's locked inside her own mind by her own doing. She did this to herself. She has killed children and have watched them whither way into nothingness. In the end she is the biggest sinner and the other are just the victims or were they all just victims turned sinners? Aren't they all just sinners for being who they were, they were born heretics for believing in magic and performing magic. To them there is only Merlin the greatest and strongest of them all but he was no religious icon. He was just the more in tune with his magical core. Will she burn in hell for doing the things she has done? There's a trail of blood behind her. She walks a path in which there is no turning back; all she can do is watch as everyone burns as the flames envelope her as well.

Did you know that if you're around an unknown language enough the so-called gibberish turns into words and word turns into sentences? She understands what they wanted from them now, after forty years she understands now. She was taken when she had just turned twenty-five. To her captors she hasn't changed much, still the quite dutiful prisoner, still the soulless prisoner and still just as empty as she was when she was taken. Inside she believes she has lost her mind, her self-worth, her morals and beliefs…she's lost everything here. Physically she has aged; she looks like a thirty year old with premature graying hair. Wizards and witches age differently.

She twitched a finger, another one died. Twelve more to go then she could finally die in this God forsaken place.

"What do we do now?"

She knew who said this, her only surviving daughter created through another dead prisoner. She could feel it now, death clings onto her. She will die. She should just kill her before her spirit breaks. Yes that's what she will do. Will she choke the life out of her, grab a blunt object and repeatedly bash her head against it?

Why can't she move her limbs? Oh that's right they injected something into her before throwing her back inside. _A numbing agent_, she thought. They must think she's dead now.

Her finger twitched again, whatever they injected her with it must be wearing off now. With another twitch she willed her magic to seep into the ground under the separating bars to her dau—victim. She felt her heart clench, she should have killed her when she was just an infant. It would have been much easier; still she forced her magic into her blood stream. She'll die within a day; she slowly wrapped her magic around her heart.

There was a sound of something struggling; she didn't let it distract her. The bars opened, a body was thrown inside. Right next her, right in front of her face actually. She looked burly, must be her swollen eye obstructing the view and whatever they injected her with.

She slowly continued wrapping her magic around the young girl's heart, like a string; she wound it three times and tied into a neat magical bow. Slowly she cut the magical string and pulled the rest of the string back inside her. She could still feel the magic slowing piercing into her heart bit by bit causing her to slowly bleed out by microscopic holes, the magical string worked as a numbing agent; she would never feel a thing.

The new prisoner started to get up; she noticed the new prisoner was female. She must be powerful to be placed in this cell. This cell was created specifically for the strong willed. The newbie moved her nub body so that she was lying on her back. She pushed her hair back inspecting her injuries. All she could tell was that the woman was pale and dark haired.

_"What going on here?"_ She asked in that unnamable language. She looked around at all the other children; she supposed the children looked at her with that blank eyed stare then go back to looking at the wall, the dead body, the sobbing child…the bars.

_"I can help you,"_ she said softly. She could see her blurry body reaching out to the children, her hand brushes the bar. She pulls her hand back before it electrifies her.

Laughter breaks through the cells, it's the chained man. He's laughing at the newbie. He is probably bleeding now, he's lips are so cracked that they had to have split.

_"Ha another lively one, how long 'til you break,"_ he mocks with a cracked voice similar to a chain smoker. His chains rattle, he's probably stretching. _"Tell me what your name is."_

_"H-H-Hyuga H-Hinata,"_ she stuttered, _"W-what's yours?"_ She asked slowly losing that stutter.

_"Ah, a nervous one aren't you, I am Hisagi Yuu. Hyuga-san do you know why you are here?"_ He asked.

_"F-for a-a ransom,"_ she said.

"_What makes you say that?"_ he inquired; she saw his head slowly tilt. The blurry figures where starting to make out but the flickering light didn't provide much, his lips were bleeding...a lot actually. She saw his pink tongue come out and lick off the blood moisturizing the dry lips. She moaned at the feel of the numbness fully wearing out, the pain was something she was used to it was just that it came so suddenly. She slowly dragged her self to the wall. The girl rushed over to her and helped her sit against the wall.

_"I'm the heir to the Hyuga clan."_ She stated.

_"And I'm an heir as well and a leader to my people but they haven't found me for over thirty years. Granger-san over there she's been here longer than I have. No one will come. You will die here like the many here before you. Hyuga-san you aren't here for a ransom." _She saw his head move from the direction of the girl, Hyuga was it, to her. Even though he had that iron mask she could still feel his eyes burning into hers. _"Tell her Granger-san why she is here or did they tell you Hyuga-san."_ He said still with mocking voice, _"Tell h-he-er-er." _He coughed his throat getting much too dry to continue speaking.

Hyuga turned her head to her direction with a questioning look. She looked blind but there was intelligence in her eyes unlike the usual blank stare the blind had, was it a genetic defect? She wanted to say something to Hyuga anything actually but she couldn't. All she could do was move her eyes from her to the floor, there was a blood trail. Was she still bleeding down there?

_"Oh I forgot Granger-san won't say anything,"_ he rasped.

She wanted to cry. When will this stop? Hisagi used to be a kind man; she remembered when he first arrived here, ten years into her imprisonment. At the time his face was wrapped in some cloth material. She had tried to get the cloth off all she managed to see Veela blue eyes. After another came with his/her face covered in cloth that she figured they were Veelas. If they wanted Veelas then why was she here, she wasn't a Veela.

He had joked around a lot, laughed even though he in knew the situation he was in. He had been confident that someone would come and rescue them, he was the Japanese Minister after all—a powerful on too—but then one day they came and took him away for awhile. It had been discovered that he had been betrayed by his own family and friends.

He had been looked up to by many of his people. He hadn't known that these people were threatening to take out his people, _his_ citizens. They had traded his life under the table in exchange for their lives. He would have gone to war and taken _them_ out. Everyone knew that the Japanese combined Martial Arts, Kendo and magic together. They were formidable. He had been traded. He had hoped that maybe his citizens would search and find their leader, instead they had abandoned him. He thinks that he has been replaced already, she thinks that too. Life must go on.

_"Why am I here?"_ She asked turning from looking down at her to Hisagi. The chained man tilted his head thoughtfully his jaw clenched tightly like he was remembering something from the passed. His lips pressed into a thin line then he grinned. Blood dribbled down his chin and a single drop fell to the floor where there was already a small pool accumulating there.

_"I don't know or maybe I do. Ha-ha-ha you'll just have to find. I will tell you this though you're just as special as we are. Welcome to hell Hyuga-san, there is Kami here to save you."_ He laughed hysterically shoulders quaking. His laughter echoed bouncing off the walls. Hermione could only stare at the madman and the widening of Hyuga's eyes.

Tomorrow there will be another dead body to be picked as she noticed that their captors had already collected the dead girl. They were all insane down here and soon Hyuga would join them. Soon she too will lose that hopeful look in her eyes. It was only a matter of time.

She stared at Hisagi laughing; he knew just as she knew why they were here. He was fucking with her mind. Hermione noticed Hyuga's eyes tighten; she knew he was patronizing her.

_"How old are you little girl...no wait don't tell me your sixteen."_

Hyuga's blind-like eyes flickered to the floor. She definitely looked to be around that age.

_"And a virgin too huh?"_

Hyuga blushed and looked down.

_"Good luck preserving that…I'm so sorry."_ He his body slumped, his breath evened out. _"I'm so sorry."_ He mumbled. She watched as his arms went lax.

She felt sorry for her too.

_"I know they'll come for me,"_ she could already here the doubt in her voice.

She wanted to ask what she did before being captured, instead she could only stare. Instead she could only look. Instead she could lie there pathetic looking. She used to be strong now she's nothing but a shadow of what she once was. All for the sake for keeping the abilities a secret, she had taken vows.

She made the unbreakable vow.

_"Yes will you do it…are willing to give up your humanity?" Hermione stared at the dark almost black eyes of the Director. It was like he was staring into her very soul. All she wanted to do was run away from this man. This man was not human, that was all she could think._

_"I…"_

**...**

**...**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter.

_Isn't it the moment of most profound doubt that gives birth to new certainties? Perhaps hopelessness is the very soul that nourishes human hope: perhaps one could never find sense in life without first experiencing its absurdity._ ~ Vaclav Havel

_One should...be able to see things as hopeless and yet be determined to make them otherwise._ ~ F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Cavalr<strong>**y Has Been Sent**

_Things seemed so bleak now that the war was over, Harry was happy to have a somewhat normal life. Both he and Ron had already gotten their jobs as aurors, although much to Ron's (not so hidden) annoyance Harry was already made a captain. Like Ron and Harry she had joined as well but she wasn't a captain like Harry or a Lieutenant like Ron—no she was just an underling. Sure if she tried she would be where they were but she didn't want to try. _

_Everything was going according to plan, so she should be happy right? But that was the thing she wasn't happy, she didn't feel like she had accomplished anything in life. Nothing seemed right anymore. Hermione was angry that even though she managed to reach the goals she had set for her life she wasn't satisfied. She was unhappy. She was angry that Ron and Harry were happy. She was angry that she was feeling that way when she should feel happy for them. Anger and resentment were making her a bitter person. What was all the knowledge she gathered when she wasn't using it?_

_Then the Director approached her. He offered something that made her heart soar yet tremble with fear. Could she do it? Was it worth it? Was it really worth her humanity? If she said yes she would never be able to show that satisfaction that made her feel so alive. She would forever be locked inside her mind. Knuckles turned white at the force she was applying on the heavy tome in her hands._

_"Say no 'Mione," Ron said—well more like demanded._

_"Hermione, I know you aren't really happy with what's going on…but is it worth it?" Harry's green eyes looked worriedly at her, she bit her lip. Was her happiness really showing that much?_

_"Harry, I…I…" She searched desperately in her mind for something, anything that might quell the worry in both of her best friends' gazes. She searched in vain because in the end all she could do was heave a shuddering breath, tears streaming down her face. What was wrong with her, what to the Hermione she knew, the head strong intelligent nineteen years old that entered the auror corps?_

_The twenty year old just felt so empty inside. So broken._

After a long time, (two years?) Hyuga and the rest of the children were taken away. Most of the children never returned…she never talked about it, only mumbling something about the dirt was not coming off her hands and not being able to get a coin in time. She would cry on her sleep, sobbing sometimes mumbling incoherent words. Hermione doesn't need to guess what happened to those children. She eventually pulled herself together and the nervous smile returned once more only it wasn't the same anymore.

Hyuga had been a strong girl although she had looked so fragile she had been anything but fragile. The first time their captors with the metal-plated headbands, shinobi Hyuga said they were called, came to collect Hyuga she had taken them down with quick nearly invisible hand movements and went running up the stairs saying she would bring help. For a moment Hermione really believed her and she hoped that Hyuga had made it out after she was gone for a full fifteen minutes. An hour, two passed before a badly beaten Hyuga was dragged inside the prison cells. They had clearly cleaned the young girl up, she was wearing a new gown, her long hair now cut unevenly into a pixie like style and bandages covered the serious injuries. Hyuga was roughly thrown inside her cell.

It was then that she noticed the collar that now adorned Hyuga's neck. It was simple in design; just a black metal collar on the nape of her neck was symbol on the collar. It was Chinese, Japanese (?) symbol.

Hermione mentally berated herself for even allowing herself a small glimmer of hope. Her hope diminished after Hyuga's tenth failed attempt to escape. She could see the will in the young girls eyes dim. Her fighting spirit was losing the battle with reality.

Then more came in, some where probably poor orphan children tricked into coming here. There were three squibs, five muggleborns and one female Veela. In total eight children and one bound adult.

When what was left of the new prisoners where dead asleep and Hyuga was taken away with little resistance to the Good Doctor did she allow herself to show the small emotion she had left. Tears sliding down hollow cheeks, how long has it been since Hyuga came? What was wrong with her? Everyone here in the god fucking forsaken place loses their wills.

"Are those tears I smell *Wasure-san?" A raspy voice tore through the silence of the darkened cells. Hermione turned gaunt-like eyes to Hisagi or Iron-Head as their captors now dubbed him, Wasure was hers, blood was already seeping through the new cracks on his lips he had made by speaking.

"You pity Girly-chan don't you…you shouldn't, girls like her don't last very long."

He was right, girls like her always die, doesn't matter how they just wither away or die. "I'm surprised Girly-chan has made thus far, says something about her will to survive doesn't. How much time do you think has passed since Cur-irly-chan came?" He coughed (or wheezed more like it). He coughed repeatedly and sucked on the blood that dripped down his split lips to sooth his dry throat. "Lehts see," he coughed once more, "You were here for ten years when I came in, and then…"

Hermione saw the lips purse in a somewhat thoughtful way, "I think she's been here for sehven yee-hrs." After that Hisagi went silent slumping into a deep sleep.

Silence became Hermione's only companion for the next couple of hours, slowly but surly the children started to back to the world of the living. A low tuneless whistle came from behind the door of the flickering light bulb. The handle twisted and the door was pushed open. "_Oh! I didn't mean wake you guys up,"_ a brown haired and brown eyed old man in a lab coat entered the room. "_Time for breakfast young ones,"_ he slowly pushed a heavy trolley. It reminded her of the trolley in the Hogwarts Express. "_Hinata-san will be arriving later on in the day."_

Shrewd eyes examined them before the smile he already had spread into a joyful smile, "_You guys are gaining wait! This is most wonderful, most wonderful indeed. It seems my theory was right."_ His eyes flickered to the wooden crates on either side of the door.

The children just blinked at strange old man, the Good Doctor, as he talked to them like they were old buddies. In less then ten minutes the Good Doctor was gone, a hearty breakfast was inside the cells waiting for them to fill their stomachs. On barely visible weak and wobbly knees Hermione stood and picked up the glass of vitamin enriched water. She pressed the glass to the dry lips of Hisagi, for moment she thought he was dead but then the lips twitched. The man gulped down the water quickly and soon was practically inhaling the food. It was quite the sound was the sound of eating utensils clinking against plated.

True to his word Hyuga was thrown inside an hour or so after breakfast. She smelled horrible; Hermione could already spot the tell-tale signs of what had happened to her. Gently she place a hand on the girl's lower abdomen, glazed pupilless eyes followed her every movement, slowly she pushed low pulse frequencies into the uterus. Nothing.

"_Am I_…" She asked softly.

"_*Iie_," She whispered moving back against the wall. Relief washed through the woman's eyes.

"_I have a plan,"_ She whispered two days later after she had recuperated to some extent. Soon her hands where moving quickly and ended with slamming her palm on the floor, a cloud of smoke covered were her hand was before. Desperation was evident in the young woman's eyes; this was Hyuga's last shot for escape. The smoke cleared away, nothing…devastated. That's all she could describe. Hyuga was devastated.

She didn't speak after that. It had been her last and finally attempt. She cried a lot, and then nothing. She stopped resisting finally giving to her fate. There was no spirit in her eyes, no more will to fight, not even the will to survive was there…she just existed. Oh, there were times that she showed some will. The will to die that is; there were times that she'd return a sobbing mess screaming, begging for them to let her die. Those times were rare in between; she thinks that maybe in those times they had pushed her too far. Hyuga was an empty shell most of the time, Hyuga was like her in some ways and in others they were completely different.

So Hermione was justified to say that she was surprised when Hyuga returned this time almost glowing with happiness but at the same time with acceptance. She turned and sent her an almost crazed beaming smile. She didn't say anything about it and soon after that dead expression had returned. Hermione could only wonder what the hell that was about. On some rare occasions Hyuga would crack a broken smile, she usually aimed those smiles at the dying or sometimes crying children.

"_I used to know someone who never believed in change_," Hyuga mumbled at her one day, "_I used to look up to someone who never gave in and believed that anything was possible if you put your heart into it, that's why I loved him and never gave in. Now I don't see the point anymore. No one's going to come, but I still believe deep down inside in hope. Even when I beg for death it still won't come so…so maybe its just hopelessness I believe in now."_

Hermione thought about Harry, which was rather odd since she hasn't thought about them in a very long time. Hyuga stood up from where she was sitting saying before she moved to where she was and sat besides her. It took a lot of mental strength but slowly but surly she managed to wrap one slightly stronger arm around her shoulders and just held her.

Hermione's face remained stony and hollow while she held the younger broken spirited woman. _I'm so sorry_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Hound fidgeted, Cat's right hand twitched the only sign of her annoyance of Hound. Dog was late by zero point five seconds which irritated Hawk since he was the only one to notice. Lynx, Rabbit, Bear and Falcon were the only ones to appear professional, but then again Lynx appeared professional because he had the personality of a blank sheet of paper. As for Rabbit and Bear, well because he was Bear and Rabbit just wanted the mission to be over, he had one cranky pregnant wife waiting from him (on second thought he just wanted to get away ASAP). For Falcon, however , this mission was personal and only he knew what was really going down besides the captains that is. All the rest of ANBU knew was that it was an infiltration mission. Meet up with two other ANBU Iwa-nin, since it was in their territory (to have something like under their nose was a direct insult to the current Tsuchikage). It was a get in, get out kind of thing.<p>

Tsunade leaned forward, "Bring the survivors and retrieve all information, then bring down the facility," she nodded slightly to Cat. "There's an ally within those walls he goes by the Good Doctor. Bring him in for questioning." Tsunade noticed Falcon's grip of the scroll tighten by a fraction.

"Dog your captain, Bear second captain, and Hawk Lieutenant. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>*Iie means no.<p>

*Wasure means forgotten.

**Review dammit! How am I supposed to know if I'm doing things right if guys(girls) don't tell me. Alerts and favs let me now that you like the story but it doesn't help me improve my writing skills. . **Anyways thank you to those that put me on alert or favorited me. I really do appreciate it and a special thanks with virtual cookies to **GlenPoint **for reviewing and your right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Naruto or Harry Potter.

...

...

_The greatest griefs are those we cause ourselves._ ~Sophocles

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sacrifices, Ghosts, and the Shinobi Way<strong>

_The year was 1947 seventeen year old Minato Namikaze has been the head of Section 12, the department of Research and Advancements, for about one year now. He had once been the apprentice of the former head but he had passed way leaving him as his successor. So far the boy had proven his worth. Unfortunately it was time he showed them why exactly he had been made the successor._

"_Daddy what are you doing?"_

"_Were going to play a game_,"_ fake smile spread across his aristocratic features. This was wrong; he ruffled the hair of his son's spiky blonde hair. Yuu looked nothing like his mother, which is something he is grateful for. The four year old giggled blue eyes wide and full of trust, a huge grin spread across the young face. _

_…_

_…_

_"Minato-san were you able to do it," Daisuke Yamato, his soon to be apprentice, ran down the hall to catch up to him. Daisuke's brows furrowed in confusion at the little boy next the stoic Head. "The Board had been pressuring you for awhile now…do you need me to look after Yuu-chan?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh you and Yuu-chan gonna spend some quality father and son time." Daisuke crouched ruffling the boys' spiky blond hair, his eyes narrowed, the boy _always _giggled when anyone did that to him. He looked at the boy closely; he didn't look sick or anything. He moved the hair that had gotten in front of Yuu's eyes after his manhandling of his hair. The eyes, that's what was wrong. He stood up quickly; he glared accusingly at Minato, the other just stared back at him like he had done nothing wrong. "You—"_

_"Sacrifices must been made for advancements." Minato explained not once looking at the boy who once held his hand so tightly. Yuu, who was so afraid to get separated from his father. Yuu, who was always smiling at everyone and anything even if it was a fly standing on his ice cream. Yuu, who cried or got sad if his father did not pay him any attention. Yuu, who now held his father's hand so limply with no expression, cerulean eyes that were once so bright now so dark blue they were black. "He is the first of many; a success at that, there will be more to come."_

_"Yes but this…your own son! This isn't r—"_

_"It will not be in vain." Daisuke could only look at Minato in both disgust and sick admiration for the adolescents' detemination for his work._

* * *

><p>Hermione jolted awake, a pale slim face with lavender pupilless eyes greeted her, Hyuga. She was alive and breathing, it had been a while since she had last seen her. Usually when people went missing here they were usually dead. She noticed the slight tense muscles in Hyuga's face give away in relief. She was glowing, a warm ember glow making shadows play with her face making Hyuga look more gaunt and skeletal then she actually was. They had been gaining weight, Hyuga more then all of them, although she still was skinny compared to how she first looked when she came to this place. She slowly stood up rubbing, it was hot…too hot and foggy?<p>

"…spread down here, we must leave now."

She blinked, it wasn't fog but smoke, the warm ember glow was fire. A horrible rancid smell filled her nostrils; she blinked at the sight before her. Two little girls were huddled together surrounded by fire there were a couple of small lumps still on fire, a few more black smoking bodies and across from her on the other side one very pregnant and chained Veela screamed in agony as the fire in enveloped her from the feet up. "Save my baby, please someone help me!" She screamed in Japanese, _huh so she another one of the rare Japanese Veela like Iron-Head. _She heard chains rattle beside her and a screech, male Veela were always protective of their pregnant females. The rattling continued but ceased just a few moment before the female stopped crying for help.

"Basic instincts can't seem to control them," he cackled. The chains rattled again, "Look at me," he demanded, his voice had only gotten worse as time passed.

Hermione jumped to attention, something inside her ordered her to look at the chained man because if she didn't she knew there would be some consequences for her impudence. She knew he couldn't actually harm but she also knew the tone of his voice, the aura he possessed promised pain and lots of it. She didn't know why she felt that way she just did. It was similar to how she felt towards the Director and yet at the same time different…like, like he had much more authority of her then the Director. It was a strange feeling.

Iron-Head's lips were spilt like always when he spoke; blood was dribbling down his chin. "I hereby," he started in English, "give you permission to use your magic to release me of these chains. I hereby order you to go in defensive position and protect me, your creator. I hereby promote you to Class 1, you to speak to me and only me, unless I say otherwise."

A strange sensation surged through her veins, it wasn't uncomfortable just strange. The sensation quickly turned cold, below zero cold she wanted to shiver from the icy blood that now ran threw her veins but instead stood motionless staring in shock at Iron-Head. This man, he couldn't be…

"Rasengan!" A voice shouted followed by a loud boom, the noise had come from above. Almost immediately after she heard the shout she had heard a gasp from Hyuga which quickly turned into a round of coughs. They were running out of air, Iron-Head soon started making a nasty hacking like noise, "Son of bitch!" The growl tore from his bloodied lips and hacking grew until he ultimately stopped. His breathing heavy and strained, pretty soon she was coughing as well, Hyuga was on her knees grabbing on to her chest. Her face contorted like she was in an immense amount of pain. She could feel the heat start to blister her skin and hot air was making it even harder to breath every time she took breathe her lungs burned. How long had the fire been going? She couldn't even use her magic to attempt an escape, she didn't have the strength she was magically exhausted. That of magic that ran through her system was not enough and was trying to keep her alive.

Was this it? She was going to die by fire like so many did during the witch hunts. Would this blazing inferno finally end her sinful existence? Her knees buckled before she collapsed on to her hands and knees. Two children sobbed their tears mixing with soot as they watched her dying, _they're still alive?_ They're scared; she stretched out her hand towards them. The image of the two children that held each other rippled and began to fade, as they faded the children eyes moved to focus on something behind her. Their eyes widened in fear.

The prison cell faded as well until it reformed into a nursery. The baby blue walls were patterned with white fluffy clouds, the carpet was soft beige. The room was stained in red, toys broken and were thrown everywhere, a crib was thrown to the side smashed into splinters. The two children were replaced by a pregnant woman. She was headless; her hands were pinned to the wall by the broken wood of the crib. Her stomach was cut open the infant was pulled but was still attached to its mother by the umbilicord. The father's wand was used to pin the child to the floor. Above the murder dead mother written her blood was the words "MUGGLE BITCH!"

The father was found a few miles north under a tree, dead by his own means. She stood there in the middle of the room just like she did so many years ago. It had been her first solo mission. The job was simple get rid of all magical traces of the murder, remove the wand that pinned to the child and replace it with something else. She wasn't to search for the suspect; she wasn't to do anything but get rid of evidence. At the time she bit back the bile rising in her throat and had done just that. She took at step forward wand raised to get the job done once more but this time something stopped her.

"Don'tcha care, miss?" A high pitched unearthly voice broke through the silence. She jumped; swallowing the scream that lodged itself in her throat she approached the infant once more. The wand was pressed at the center of its tiny chest; the infant was caked in dry blood and amniotic fluids. Long lash pressed against the infants' cheeks as she kneeled down closer to the infants' eyes opened wide and accusing. They were a filmy blue, "Don'tcha care, miss?" It repeated again.

"I…I…"

"I guess since I ain't nothing special. Not for you I s'pose. If ya cared ya would have lookt for who hurt mummy and daddy. I guess ya just forgo' abou' yer muggle blood an' all."

"I was ordered not to do anything. I swear if I could have I would looked for your murder but I couldn't." She pleaded.

"LIES, LIES, LIES!" The unearthly high pitched voice distorted into something demonic. "You give me lies! In your younger days you would stand up against what was wrong." The voice high pitched voice mixed with demonic voice causing shivers to go down her spine "Was I not in the wrong. Was it because I am not Harry Bloody Fucking Potter! I suppose you only did what ya did because as long as it was with Harry Potter nothing could go wrong and now that you're on your own you cannot stand up for what is wrong because Harry Potter isn't there!"

She shut her eyes closed and pressed her hands to her ears all the while shaking her head in denial, "YOU DON'T CARE!" The voice chanted repeatedly. It was a lie she did care. She did care.

"The baby's right 'Mione," the whole room disappeared until she stood in nothing but darkness. "You don't care." Harry Potter laughed cynically; his laughter was joined by the baby's laughter.

_"Will you do it…are you willing to give your humanity? Your guilt never bother you again. You will never have to experience what you did that fateful day. All you have to do is give up your humanity. Don't you want those voices to go away Ms. Granger? Take my offer; it won't be as bad as you think," a long pale hand extended towards her. _

_"I…" She bit her lip uncertain of what to say. "Give me a week to think about it."_

_"You have three days," the Director turned on his heel leaving her alone in her office confused and conflicted._

* * *

><p>Tsunade was not a happy camper. She glared at the eight ANBU before her, the report in her hand shook as she struggled not to damage the scroll. The mission in her opinion had not been successful at all, but she couldn't blame the ANBU for it, it hadn't been there fault in the first place. Who could have predicted the outcome; many of the prisoners died in the fire. In the end they had captured the Good Doctor, good ha! Good fucking psycho that's what he was. Five prisoners were rescued, one which died as they reached Konoha. Two were in critical condition, one of them being Hyuga Hinata. One of the prisoners had an iron mask that apparently was irremovable without the aid of the Good Doctor who apparently decided it was a good time to be unconscious. Another was suffering from hallucinations and maybe a little hysteria. From what she read the prisoner had started screaming and hollering in a strange (probably made up) language at two children in a different cell.<p>

The Godaime Hokage could already feel the migraine coming and rearing its ugly head in.

"Falcon and Hound stay. Everyone else dismissed," she remained quiet for a long time, or it seemed like a long time when it really was only a few seconds. Hound's fist was clenched so tightly that it was physically shaking while Falcon stood stiffly. "Falcon go to the Hyuga compound and retrieve Hiashi and Neji Hyuga." Falcon nodded stiffly catching the hidden meaning and was gone in a second.

"Remove your mask."

Hound ripped off his mask revealing the Kyuubi container. Naruto cerulean eyes looked defiantly at her, she took notice of his pupils slitting from the anger he was holding back. "I understand that you are upset with the situation at hand Naruto but right now isn't the time nor is it proper as the future Hokage of Konoha, you are a Hokage in training control yourself. You will accompany me to the interrogations. Go home get changed and return here in ten minutes, understood."

"Hai."

She waited a heart beat before taking out some sake she had hidden from Shizune's prying hands. "Tsunade-sama," Shizune poked her head in, she looked at the state Tsunade was in and decided to ignore the sake for now, "Hiashi-sama and Neji are here to see you and…Hinata has woken up."

For a second Tsunade contemplated throwing the desk or snapping at Shizune instead she bit back a sigh, "Let them in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, Minato sounds like a real "poopie-head" and "bum-hole" and Hermione needs to workout some personal issues if you ask me. *sigh* Naruto has grown up on me, he's so mature now! What happened to the goofy Naruto I read in the regular Fanfics! Well I guess I could reason the fact that he's in his twenty's now there for more mature. The only people that seem to be acting normal are the Shinobi/ANBU.

And thank you all for story alerting, favoriting ect...gives me so much motivation to get the gears moving in my head and fight back my arch nemisis Writer's Block. Hahaha! I have beaten him black and blue for now and hope stays hidden is a scared corner. But I know he'll be back, he _always_ comes back!

Oh and now more thing, yeah I'm talking too much and need to shut my mouth but still...should I up the rating to "M" or leave at "T"? I need to know!

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto.

...

...

_In solitude we give passionate attention to our lives, to our memories, to the details around us._ ~ Virginia Wolf

_Now those memories come back to haunt me_ / _They haunt me like a curse._ ~ Bruce Springsteen

_In matter of truth and justice, there is no difference between large and small problems, for issues concerning the treatment of people are all the same._ ~ Albert Einstein

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Of Tears and Interrogations<strong>

_"Tou-san, Tou-san! Look!" A six year old Hinata ran up to her father, a white lily held in her hands. She held it carefully in her hands afraid to damage the gentle looking flower; he had seen his young daughter from a distance talking to the flower, crouched down on her hands and knees, petting it softly and whispering nonsense words that even he could not comprehend the meaning._

_She carefully deposited the flower on his lap. He stared at his daughter, Hinata who looked so much like her mother; she began to fidget under his intense gaze, it appeared she still hadn't gotten over the incident. Wide lavender eyes stared up at him they began to water, she must be thinking that she had done something wrong. Which she had, she knew better then to pick up flowers not that it mattered to him. His daughter could pick at weeds for all he cared but the elders were watching him now. He could feel there disapproving eyes._

_He hated shutting down his daughter like he was about to do but she was to be his heir, and as the future heir she needed to toughen up early. Hiashi saw his daughter's shoulders hunch and head start to lower. She began pressing her two index fingers together much like her mother would do when she was nervous or unsure of herself. Bad posture and a horrible habit for a young lady to start to develop whispered a nagging voice in the back of his head. _

_As soon as he pick the flower off his lap, he felt the elder leave somehow satisfied that he was about to reprimand his young daughter for something so insignificant. At the same time he heard Hinata gasp and get ready to be shot down. He twirled the lily by its stem, but not today…maybe some other day he will reprimand her but not today. He placed his other hand on Hinata's small shoulder, causing the girl to jump before meeting his gaze. "It's a very nice flower."_

_Her small face broke into a beaming smile without thinking she jumped into his lap and gave him a fierce hug. It startled him, it wasn't very proper either but he didn't give a damn at the moment and hugged her back. He had been so close to losing her. _

_He pulled back and stared his daughter then at himself._

_"We're dirty," He stated._

* * *

><p>Those harden eyes of the Godaime told him that this wouldn't be just an update on his missing daughter. A part of him inside squirmed at the idea what had become of her. Hinata had been gone, dead supposedly, for approximately seven years. Her teammates at the time were found dead, a small battle had been taken place were the bodies were found but Hinata's was nowhere to be seen. It was believed that had died there and her body due to her being a Hyuga.<p>

Perhaps it was his folly to actually believe in what was called parental instincts and fool him into thinking that she was still alive somewhere captured and being tested. Maybe those vivid dreams with blurred snapshots of his daughter being tortured were just his way of coping and not being able to believe in his daughter's death. Theses nightmares never ceased constantly tormenting sometimes he couldn't bring himself to sleep afraid of whatever update was happening to his daughter. It soon began to show Hanabi had begun to worry over his health and even went so far as to discuss it was Neji. Of course he chastised her for her foolish thinking. Neji had confronted him, although it was more like "Hanabi-sama is worried for health." then confrontation at all.

Throughout the years he learned to ignore those dreams to the point that his mind had developed a defense mechanism and learned to block them out into blissful nothingness. Nowadays he dreams of nothing which all the better for himself, he has begun focusing himself on training Hanabi to become the future heir. However, even he could see that it is not in her heart to become the head of the clan. Talent she does not lack, no—it's spirit. One can lead a clan but without the motivation then one will lead said clan into ruins.

About two weeks ago a summon appeared before him, it wasn't just any summon though, it was a summon that only those of the main branch could use. To be more specific, it was Hinata's summon. It had been a smaller then average (about the size of a pigeon actually) white hawk named Hato; the bird looked pathetic and funny looking with a small miniature Konoha head band that covered his small head and small blue sling bag but for him at that moment had been a Kami sent gift. The bird small bird only proved that Hinata was alive as it squawked that it had message from Hinata that was "very, very, very important big meanie father-man and cranky boobies needed ta know". He assumed that "big meanie father-man" was himself and "cranky boobies" was the Godaime and if so that bird needed to learn some manners.

Tsunade leaned forward on her desk hands resting under her chin looking dead serious, "We found Hinata," she stated. Judging from Neji's lack of reaction he assumed that he had already known of this little fact and been told not to inform him.

"I am not going to beat around the bushes." She pulled out a beige folder and handed it to him. "Hinata, to be blunt is not well," she informed him while he read through the file. "I do believe she will recover however. There will be some issues about her mental health but that will be for a later time to discuss when she is ready. As for now," she stood up and walked around the desk, "I have been informed that Hinata has awoken. I am sure you will be wanting to speak with your daughter…Normally I wouldn't start questioning someone of her condition off the bat but she is the only one believe who is stabled minded to do so."

She wasn't asking him permission to interrogate his daughter, she was telling him. "Since whatever happened to her had something to do with her kekkei genkai, you will be allowed to stay during her questioning. I hope this isn't an inconvenience for you."

The muscle on his jaw jumped when he gritted his teeth, no the outside he showed no emotion. She gave him a small understanding look before looking ahead once more as they walked. She knew he didn't like it and neither did she apparently but it had to be done. "No Hokage-sama."

The rest of the walk to the hospital was silent, at one point in time Naruto jumped up and landed next to the Hokage, she whispered something to him quickly; he gave a quick nod before leaving once more. Hiashi gave Neji a glance every now and then. He seemed on edge and nearly fidgety like wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. Had Neji seen Hinata before himself; was that reason for his discomfort? Oh well he will be finding out soon enough what put in that state.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had already checked in with Hinata when she had been unconscious, so she had already known what to expect. When she opened the door she saw Sakura speaking softly to Hinata, informing her of the going on's of Konoha while she was giving her a check up. She took notice of how Hinata looked almost paranoid, her eyes never leaving Sakura's hands. All her muscle coiled ready to retaliate at any given moment if Sakura so much as moved her hand to place she deemed suspicious.<p>

"Sakura, go check on the other patients," Tsunade sent a meaningful look to Sakura as she walked out.

"Sakura-san," Hinata called out just before closing the door, "Thank you for not using it."

Tsunade watched Sakura's hand tightened on the doorknob before turning around and looking at her with a bright fake smile plastered on her face, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're taking about but you're welcome." The door closed with a quiet click.

She watched as Hinata continued to stare at the door before her she moved to stare at the closed window the curtains were spread open revealing the starry moonless night. "Hinata," the younger girl remained sitting up hands on her lap looking prim and proper, the girl was refusing to acknowledge their presence. "Hinata," she repeated once more, the cloth under her hands wrinkled.

"I don't know." She whispered quietly.

"What?"

"You want to know why I was taken. That's your answers: I don't know. They never told me specifically why I was there; it took me awhile to figure it out though. They laughed and mocked me, they wore headbands that had a strange symbol…I'm sure you know though."

"Yes, I know." They had wanted to create a new hidden village and take over Iwagakure.

"I remember the first day being there I had managed to get away. I had run promising to get help for the others…there were so many children there. All broken, come to think of it I don't even think those children had ever seen the light of day," she said looking thoughtful. Even as she spoke her eyes never left the window. "There were bars that let out electrical currents; the children were separated from the adults. I remember one day in particular, a year later I think, a child around the age seven I believe who just couldn't take it any more. After year of torment he just gave up, I never knew that if held long enough to the bars you'd catch on fire or that the mere heat would leave you stuck to the metal. The smell, even now I still smell it…sometimes I can hear it. The screams echoing in those hallow walls. I can still see it—"

"Hinata!" Hiashi barked at his daughter.

"Right, right to the point," she murmured more to herself then them. "Hisagi-san told me on the first day more or less why I was there."

"Hisagi-san," Tsunade asked.

"Hisagi-san, you know the man in my shared cell. Iron-Head. Hisagi Yuu. Pretty Boy. My comfort. He told me that I was here because I was special like them. It took me a long while, a long while what was so special about me but one thing became very clear. They were breeding us…like cattle."

She remained quiet, the salty scent of tears permitted the air but noise came from her lips. She move wipe her tears away either, "They took me one day," Tsunade felt her bones run cold. Was she about to explain how they raped her? "Me the rest of the children into a white room, they tied me onto a chair, all the children were in a neat row facing me. They all looked scared. This was the day I figured out my special-ness." She laughed her bitterness evident.

Silence.

"What made you so special?" Tsunade broke the silence.

"They put a coin on the floor at the foot of one the children and asked me to move it."

"Did you move it?"

"No…and they got angry at me when I just sat there staring at the coin. Blood there was lots of it; I remember it splattering on my face and clothes. For every minute that passed by that I didn't do what they demanded of me they would make me watch as they killed a child in the most painful ways that I could ever have imagined." Tsunade heard her voice crack. "There was a child in particular with blonde and blue eyes just like Naruto…only he was different. He pleaded with me through his eyes to do what they demanded of me. I saw the glint of steel before he did, I don't what I did but somehow I made the kunai kill the shinobi instead of the child."

"So you were able to move something with your chakra?"

"No, it was something else. When I moved a felt something warm surge through that left me feeling a high like no other but right after I felt physically drained. I felt so tired and exhausted. Then _he_ came in, he had a bright beaming smile on his face…like he was congratulating me for killing one of his men. He told me to call him Father; he then patted my head condescendingly whispering softly in my ear, 'You wore told to move the coin, how unfortunate.'" Hinata's hitched, she heard her whisper softly to herself _he didn't do anything_. "After that everything became a blur…that's all."

Hinata sniffled a little before turning to finally look at her, Tsunade gazed at Hinata's tear stained face, her eyes red-rimmed. _She held back some information_, she thought to herself, _Words perhaps that aren't meant for me to hear._ "May I speak to my family now, Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm, you may," Tsunade walked to the door but just before she opened the door she looked back at Hinata. Tsunade's eyes harden, no matter what had happened she still needed to be warned. "Hinata, I understand how you may be feeling, but do not threaten those who weren't asking for it. If Sakura felt that you needed to be sedated then so be it, you are in position to be making such threats."

She quietly closed the door behind herself, and began walking down the hall. Her heels made the only sound in the near seemingly empty hospital. She cracked her neck thinking she really needed some sake relieve some of the stress that was starting develop on her shoulders, that or a nice relaxing hot spring…with some sake as a side dish.

"Tsunade-sama," but alas it will have to wait for some other time, Shizune walked over to her with a stack of heavy looking tome. Naruto stood next her with twice as many tome, she could barely make out the tip of his spike blond hair. "None of the other patients have woken up yet and found the book you asked me to find."

Right, _research time!_ Oh Kami she sounded like Jiraiya.

"Tsunade…is Hinata," Naruto trailed off as they walked together to her office.

She didn't need to see his face to know the concern and pained expression was currently showing on his face. "She is fine, a little worse for wear but fine all the same," she reassured him. A little white lie never hurt anybody, it can wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**A/N: **So I figured you readers would like to know how Hiashi took to his daughter being missing and all. And if you all remember in the beginning I said "rare Shinobi/Ninja POV" and after reading this your probably thinking that lying son ** *****! Well you thought wrong, this in the point of view of a father missing and his daughter and trying to cope. As for Tsunade...well, it was the POV of a Leader handling complications that needed to be tread carefully. That's how I see it anyway -_-:

**- - ****Jostanos** - - I'm just putting your name on bold just in case you are one of those people who ignore author notes. No, why do you ask? I actually just thought of it on the spot, spur of the moment you know. BUT I do know how it is going down.

Now just one more thing to add, this last saturday, it was meh birthday and I have finally reach 18 yay! Notice the sarcasm. I went traveling around with family for a little bit and came to a conclusion. All this time has passed waiting to reach that age only find out that nothing really happens. Life goes on and that...wow when we are younger we see our time go by so slow but when reach a certain age (15 for me) life just goes by so fast. *sigh* I wish it didn't go by so fast and done things better. Oh well, who cares anyway. Why am I rambling? It doesn't really matter. By the way fi your still reading this extremely long authors note I just repeat something my mother said to me the day before my birthday.

"Right now, I don't want you messing around with them boy. They will only distract you and mess up your life. And then when your older your gonna think back and realize how stupid you were for messing with boys. I'm lucky so far that you haven't been interested with boys so far-but you will and god as my witness I will disown you if you get pregnant. However if your twenty-three and haven't spoken to boy yet were going to have some problems here and I'm gonna think somethings wrong with you." (I translated it since it was spoken in spanish nagging mother mode). She scares me! O.o


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, and I won't _ever_ T.T

...

_Our memories are the only paradise from which we can never be expelled_ ~ Jean Paul Richter

_There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery_ ~ Dante Alighieri

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Making Due With Regrets<strong>

The stale sanitized air filled her lungs, a smell she had come to recognize as an impending horror and torture that has no bounds whatsoever. White, everything in this room was white even her clothes. She hated the color white just so much as she hated her own face. She doesn't know when she started hating her own reflection; Hermione suspects it might have been the day she agreed to make a deal with the devil himself. The devil being the Director, he had tricked with promises that would end her constant guilt. He hadn't lied, it was her own fault, he hadn't told her this but she could see it in his eyes. He wouldn't have told her unless she'd ask—she hadn't asked—she come to the conclusion that it had something to do with the unbreakable vow she had made before she had agreed to rip the humanity out of herself.

"You're awake!" A pink haired pale woman with green eyes that were uncannily similar to Harry entered her room; Hermione's followed her with a vacant stare. Inside she was on alert; she had a metal plated headband although it was used more like a hair accessory. Looking closer she noticed that the symbol was different, it had swirl almost shaped like a leaf or a snail.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," She said with a kind smile as she hugged a clipboard loosely with arm while other closed the door behind her. She looked a little lay back appearing to look relax but even if she couldn't see it she knew that this woman was dangerous. "Do you know where you are?"

Hermione stared at the young woman; her body was loose as she lay there observing Haruno's movements. She moved to readjust herself before finding out that she was being restrained to the bed. She gave Haruno a dull look that was meant to look piercing before looking back at the restrains. "You were unstable when we brought you here, we had to keep you from hurting yourself," and yet she did not move to remove them meaning Hermione was still an unknown to her.

"How do you feel?"

She didn't answer.

"What's your name?"

Rather than answer her, she turned her head to the other side. A strange urge to cry filled Hermione, her throat was burning, the window was closed but she could still see the sunlight breaking through the leaves. Had it been such a long time? Without her noticing she reached out with her fingers to the window, but the restrains stopped her. She wanted to cry but her throat had something wedge in it and her eyes were too dry. The sun. The sun. THE SUN!

She didn't answer; Haruno stopped asking questions and checked her vitals before leaving with a click of the door, a sad expression on her face. Hermione's eyes never left the window.

* * *

><p>Darkness, despair, and boiling hatred; all cleverly disguised under a smiling somewhat crazed man. He pretends to have lost sense; he hadn't been able to fool the Good Doctor or Father and most certainly hadn't been able to fool the big breasted bitch and her cohorts…well except maybe <em>him<em>. It seems this look alike was just as naïve as the original. There were more than the five that stood before him, he could feel the energy they called chakra in the air it was barely detectable but it was there. Three of the five visible had a surprised look etched on their faces. The masked man with gray hair was just as surprised if the slight stiffen was any given. The Good Doctor wasn't really looking at him but he still had that stupid fake kind look in his eyes that were supposed to be directed at him only they were directed to the wall behind him.

Why were they so surprised? And more importantly, why did the air have of a feeling of deep sorrow and pain?

Pain. Mi—no, he was Yuu now wasn't he? He was living _his_ life for him now wasn't he, it hurt Yuu to think that in the end he would still suffer. Perhaps he should just leave Yuu be and let him rest in peace. He's afraid though, no one really knew that Yuu existed…he would fade away. His heart clenched. He needed to let go, but he couldn't—not Yuu. Dull weary cerulean eyes landed on the healthy young man with whiskers on his cheeks, his eyes were shocked. He staring at him like he was a ghost, he couldn't help but feel the same way. _Yuu would you like him if I had let you grow?_ He stared at him for a second more before fury filled his eyes. He couldn't look at this, this imposter any longer!

His heart panged, twisted and shattered into a million pieces. Memories and fake happiness…that's all he had left, didn't he? Yuu.

_"Daddy, where's mommy?" Yuu looked up at him as he played in the snow, the little fingers were red and probably numb from the cold. He took out his wand and whispered a quick warming charm to keep Yuu from getting frost bite._

_He had to hold himself back from telling the boy that his mother was a whore who died giving birth to him out of spite for reminding him of the wench. He ruffled the child's hair causing him to giggle and the blush from the cold to spread further across his face. "Gone away, why?"_

_"It's just that…everyone else has mommy. Why not me? Why she gone?" He looked up at him, cerulean eyes wide and curious._

_He smirked not even bothering to correct the child of his mistake. A warm feeling surged through his heart; he pulled Yuu into a hug resting his chin on his small head. This child was the person to ever ram, break and shatter his icy heart. This child that was his blood and creation was the person he kept close to his heart. "She couldn't stay, but I'm here to stay."_

Yuu broke from memory lane only to come back to an empty brutal world that he knew not. He stared at the Good Doctor who had a gentle serine look on his face as spoke to him while the soft brown eyes calculated every movement he made. His words were meaningless and flew right past him without a second thought. He gave him a pointed look which he responded to putting himself in a more comfortable position. A position that gave him a sense of security and warmth, he pulled his legs closer to his chest in a fierce hug. Long thin fingers grasped and dug in painfully to the leg muscles he had left; if he let his imagination get away with it long he could maybe deceive himself into thinking that he was hugging Yuu.

"IRON-HEAD!"

The Good Doctor no longer looked so kind and was far from serine, Yuu let a low chuckle escape his lips. Everything but the corner of eyes were clear, so he had to shift slightly to the right to get a clear view of the white curtains that were currently blocking his view of sunny outside world. He missed the sun. He heard a struggle before the hearing the door open and close, the noise continued for a few more seconds before it was muffled out completely.

"I get the impression that you don't like the Good Doctor," a deep voice broke the silence. Yuu turned his attention back to his audience; he almost regretted not paying attention to new comers since he had no idea who had spoken.

"I don't like Father, I tolerate the Good Doctor," he rasped. His eyes roamed around before landing on the one he suspected had spoken. He wore clothes that only the purest of bloods wore* as did the big breasted woman. His hair was white and spiky, red marking ran down his face almost like blood tears. He broke to a smile, it felt genuine to him but void at the same time. He wondered why, this man was a stranger. Yuu didn't miss the strange gleam flickered in everyone's eyes, a flicker of hope was it? "Hisagi Yuu."

The man frowned, he was confused. Yuu's eyes shifted to the door and harden for a fraction of a second, had the Good Doctor said something? Called him a different name perhaps? "Jiraiya."

Another smile spread across his features, a cheerful one, "Will I have to call them Others and…" he looked closer to the masked man, "Pooch."

Jiraiya coughed as he turned to look at the only woman in the room. She was probably the leader; she carried an air of authority that he _used_ to have.

"I am Tsunade, the current Hokage and that is Dog." She introduced herself and the, for now presumed, mute Dog. Hokage must be the equivalent to the Japanese Minister.

Yuu stared at the last to introduce himself, the young man shifted under his blatant staring. He looked nervous for some reason, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san, no need to be so shy," he said his smile got a little wider. The smile felt fake now. _Uzumaki,_ he practically snarled in his mind._ Damn that bitch to hell! Even now she won't leave me._

"Do you think," he interrupted Tsunade, the current Hokage before she could even speak what was on her mind. Yuu looked to white curtains again; the smile that he was wearing disappeared from his face showing only showing a very weary man, before he continued, "that maybe my fellow free prisoners and I would be able to go out to experience the sun before you begin questioning. Some of us haven't seen the sun in a very long time, if not at all."

All was quiet before, "You will have to be watched." Tsunade started.

"Understandable."

"You won't be out there for very long either. You haven't been exposed to the light in a very long time and could be susceptible sickness."

"It's worth it."

"How long is long?" U—Naruto finally spoke up. The poor boy seemed to be working out some complicated math problem in head for a while now.

"A very long time," he rasped softly. Yuu's eyes never left the curtains.

_Laughter broke through the small house, irritated Minato stomped to his son's room ready to snap at him to shut his trap only to hesitate. The boy looked deflated like he knew he done something bad. The nearly four year old held a patched and dirty old stuffed wolf. Yuu looked down on the floor, looking thoroughly ready to be shot down. "Sowwy."_

_Rubbing his forehead, Minato looked back at his study. He really needed to be working on that project. "I be shh-ing now." Yuu sat down on the floor barely moving that stuffed wolf's legs. He looked outside; the window was cracked just slightly to let fresh air into the small almost always stuffy room. It was sunny._

_"Yuu what sound does the wolf make," he asked._

_The boy scrunched his face thinking really hard; to him it was probably the hardest question he'd ever asked him. "Woo?"_

_Minato walked over to his son ruffling his hair causing him to have a giggle fit, "Correct, do you know what that means?"_

_Yuu shook his head dumbly._

_"We go outside and play in the sun!" Minato said with a cheerful smile that in the end of the day would turn into a real one that outshone the sun its brightest days._

_"Yay!"_

Yuu wondered if the sun would feel as warm as it felt that day. "You will be going outside in half an hour." Tsunade turned and left, Naruto stared at him a second longer before he followed at her out. All that was left was Dog and Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>* I said this because Wizarding England seems to be outdated when it comes to a lot of things including fashion. However in Japan, and <em>some<em> other communities have moved on, but there are still stubborn puerbloods that choose to still dress in "old fashions". That's what _I_ have come to gather. I don't think all communities have chosen to stay in passed. After all there is that old saying "Out with the old in with the new".

There you go, the second main character is out in the open.

I forgot to add this little tibit in the other chapter and am too lazy to go back and put it there:

Hato means Dove, I noticed that in other fanfictions they give Hinata's ANBU name as Dove, so I thought why not? Also, if you have noticed Hato is a small hawk who is loud spoken, rude, and to the point. I wanted it to be sort of funny that she has messenger summon that is the exact opposite of her. And yes a named a hawk Dove.

**A/N:** Somewhere along chapter 3 or 4 I asked if a should up the rating to M, and I got I response saying that I should, and from what I'm planning here on out. I decided yes, but no there will be sexual content. Sorry lemon lovers, not my cup of tea. There is a difference between reading and writing it.

Also quick question and I _really _would answer to this. What the hell is up with the way fanfiction writers degradeSeverus Snape's character? And when I say degrade, I mean it because that's the way I view it, I mean I understand a students point of view, he is an a-hole in _their_ view, but I don't think he is like that 24-7. Bitter, snarky and sarcastic but he isn't a complete total dunce. There many faces Snape puts on as a spy, and I the shinobi would respect that. He really is a smart man.

That's it I'm done babblering about.

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Beware: Mentions of child molestation with a somewhat graphic scene.

Small A/N: I have just recently finished the game Alice: Madness Returns, and as those of you who have played the game will notice I might have been influenced while writing this chapter. There are some (like 2 or 3)quotes within it that you may spot. Now for the quotes that conviently relate to said chapter:

...

...

_Forgetting pain is conconvient. Remembering it, agonzing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering_ ~ Cheshire Cat (Alice: Madness Returns)

_What you claim not to know is merely what you've denied_ ~ Queen of Hearts (Alice: Madness Returns)

**Chapter 6: A Divided Mind**

Yuu head rolled to the side, he felt disoriented. He couldn't recall what had happened or better yet what had _really_ happened. He remembered standing outside the sun's invisible heating rays touching his skin. Yuu should have known better, the Veela in him had its feathers ruffling, he had felt but yet didn't. It was like a dream. Anger bubbled under his skin, he _really_ should have known better. They had used those blasted illusion charms on him again and he like fool danced on the palms of their hands. His muscles tensed fingers starting to clench into fist, _is __this __anger __I__'__m __feeling __an __illusion __as __well? __Am __I __raping __or __being __raped?_

_"Please stop it…Get off me…it hurts…please get it out of me!"_

_Bile rose in the back of his throat as he finally overcame the illusion to see a child who appeared to be no older then thirteen. Minato quickly got off the child, the little girl curled in herself crying softly. There was blood on her right there surrounding her privates and if he were to look down on him as well. He stood there shaking, something wet slid down his cheeks. Tears, he was crying. Minato backed away until he hit the wall, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I am so sorry!" He slid down the wall curling up on himself as he held his legs so tightly against his chest._

_The four white walls of the room slowly started to enclose getting closer and closer. His breathing became labored; there wasn't enough air in the room. Everything was white except for her. She was naked with blood stains and bruises. Did he do that? Minato's eyes wandered to a blue green papery cloth like material lying innocently on the floor. He wanted to get up and cover the girl with it but he shaking too much and the walls were too damn close. It was like they were caving in on itself, if Minato got too close then he might send the girl into a panic or maybe he'll repeat his actions._

_Minato soon realized that he himself was naked. He wanted it to wake up, maybe it would have been better if he had let himself stay in the illusion rather than fight it. For a long time he had been fighting the illusions, today was the first time he has managed to break it. This whole time had he been raping this girl? Were there more? Granger-san did I rape her too? Have they been doing things to him as well? Is this why he felt too clean when he would wake up? His stomach twisted violently as he vomited what was inside his stomach at the moment._

_"You've made a messy Namikaze-san," A man with oval glasses came in, his long brown hair slicked. The light reflected off his glasses blocking the color of his eyes. Father. "I didn't think you would be able to fight the genjutsu after this long. I guess I should note this as one as a flaw but we should be able work around it," Father spoke with a jovial bounce in his voice._

_Minato didn't answer but was relieved to see the open door behind Father. The walls no longer looked like they were caving in. "Now why won't you talk to me Mina-san, is it because this female wasn't pleasing?"_

_He didn't answer. His mind was slowly going to another plain of existence somewhere in the back of Minato's mind he heard Father say in cold tone, "Clean this place up and make sure the girl is…" _

It was with that revelation that he stopped referring to himself as Namikaze Minato. Minato was too kind, too much of a father to be able handle such a situation. Minato was a leader he ruled with an iron-fist was too riddled with regrets of his past to be able to handle another regret such as this one. He was too soft-hearted. He knew eventually that Minato would be destroyed from the inside and that was not an option. Minato was needed to be level head. He was stoic minister of the Japanese Ministry and head of the Veela Clan of Japan.

Perhaps it was time for Hisagi Yuu/Iron-Head to step down and allow Minato to take over once more. He was never supposed to exist in the first place but it would seem that he will have to back off slowly. Minato has grown too attached. For moment Yuu thinks that it would have been better if he had chosen a different name. His son was the only happiness he had, he had chosen the name because it would have brought comfort and now Yuu is beginning to regret it. The attachment was having _him_ think that he really was Yuu and that was bad.

"Kai!"

He'll let Minato handle this situation _for __now_. Even though Yuu had taken over for most of the time he was imprisoned Minato was more then aware of Yuu's existence but there are still some things that even he isn't fully aware of. Veela's always knew in the end, some just denied it and came up with excuses like some _human_ while others let things like Yuu keep existing until it was time to let go and accept. Minato will learn to let go and accept—he just needed a little push in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Slowly Minato cracked his eyes open, his vision blurry before focusing once more to his surrounding. It was dark, the floor glowed a red-pinkish color below his feet; he was no longer in the white room. So the illusion-rescue and re-capture never happened, was he still under the illusion. It's so hard to tell now. Realty at times like this always seems to escape him but his instincts told another story. It really had happened but the reason for him being held down on a chair was a mystery. Perhaps their non-hostile attitudes were a trick after all. Like tiny microscopic little tendrils his magic stretched, searching for the magical core of Granger-san, he felt relief and confusion when he found Granger-san. Her magical core was different: powerful, colder, less human-like and…sadder? When had he allowed this!<p>

_Fire_

_Burning, searing his skin._

_Charred __flesh __of __the __young __ones, __the __burning __inferno __would __be __there __graves.__He __needed __to __start __Fiend-Fyre __but __there __wasn__'__t __enough __magic __to __allow __it __to __happen. __Granger-san __could __make __it __happen __however, __she __was __one __of _them _therefore __his.__He __passed __out __after __he __said __the __enchantment._

He never got to say his orders! How were they still alive though, they still would have died either way. The smoke was already suffocating them. So how had—Minato abruptly pulled tendrils back into him like rubber band when he felt something attempting to disrupt it. _That __was __not __a __good __idea_ he thought when shock waves of pain went through his body. He gritted his teeth, eyes shut tightly. This pain was unlike any pain he has ever felt before his entire life. Minato has snapped his magic before but the attempted disruption had caused a cut in one of the tendrils which had never happened before or a least the way it had been attempted. It seemed like a foreign object has lodge itself in the cut when he had snapped it back causing his magic to force it out or smother it, a rather painful process that lasted only two or three seconds.

Minato opened his eyes once not even phased by the fact that he currently had a kunai digging in but not breaking the skin on his neck. He is eyes roamed around the dark room; he noticed a couple of familiar faces though he wondered why they seemed familiar, did Yuu meet them first? Or had he? But it didn't, "What were you trying to do?" A well-endowed woman both demanded and interrupted his line of thoughts.

He looked at the familiar woman. _Tsunade_, the word whispered softly in the back of his head. "I wasn't doing anything miss," he whispered softly.

"You're lying," a bird-masked man said flatly, "We caught you; your chakra was surrounding the floor like a spider creating a trap."

"The-hen you misunderstand," Minato addressed the masked man while keeping his eyes trained on Tsunade, "I do not possess…th-he abilities you accuse…me of. Also…tha-at was…not chakra."

"What were you doing then," barked a man. He had a rough face, head covered in a metal-plated bandana with swirl like symbol in the center.

"Ibiki," Tsunade snapped at the man before turning to Minato, "I was told that you knew why you were all being held."

"Yes," Minato confirmed but said nothing more on the matter. He inwardly smirked as he saw Tsunade's eye twitch in annoyance. Wait, that wasn't right. Those eyes of hers seemed to be looking through him, calculating every single thing he did. Like some lab rat. Was he the white furry red eyed mouse now? _Now?_ Wasn't he mouse already? _I__'__m __confused; __I __think __I__'__m __over __thinking __it. __I__'__m __confusing __Tsunade __for _her. Why the hell was he confusing her for that gold-digger, they didn't even look alike. Minato watched as Tsunade's calculating eyes continued staring him downed until he answered her question. That was it._She __was __always __calculating. __Examining __me, __waiting __to en__snare __me __in __her __trap, __in __the __end __she __got __what __she __wanted __but __I __got __the __better __end. __I __ruined __it __though __didn__'__t __I?_ "I was supposed to be sleeping by then. The guards were speaking to each other," he somewhat lied. They didn't need to know why Minato was supposed to be "sleeping". "The words rang clearly…"

"What was it?" Tsunade whispered.

_"__Oh __dear,__" __Father __approached __him, __his __voice __patronizing.__ "__You __know,__" __his __voice __sounding __so __close __to __his __ear __Minato __was __sure __he __probably __would __have __been __able __to __feel __Father__'__s __hot __breath __had __it __not __been __for __the __iron __mask __that __covered __most __of __his __head.__ "__That __is __a __naughty __thing __to __do, __for __that __there __will __be __some _consequences."

"I don't…she's…I promise it won't hurt…don't cry…close your eyes it will be over soon…" Minato murmured softly to the sound of the startled girl, he noted the feeling of a prick on his neck.

_"__Please __don__'__t,__" __the __girl __pleaded. __The __sound __of __her __soft __voice __gave __him __indication __that __she __was __young. __She __sounded __familiar__…__Hyuga-san?_

"It will be over soon," he repeated groggily. His eyes felt heavy, his body numb. Minato's head lolled forward as finally gave in to sleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind Yuu sighed exasperatedly and cursed Tsunade to hell. No, he will step in. Not yet at least.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Naruto."<p>

Anger, sadness, confusion, elation and neutrality, he doesn't really know what to feel. He's angry because of what the crazy man had done to those people…his father. He ruined so many families and for what, the creation of some stupid kekkei genkai. He's sad for the fact that all he sees in his fathers' eyes are unfamiliarity, madness and hate. He's confused, isn't he supposed to be dead and inside the belly of the shinigami? He's feel elated (a word he learned from Sai of all people), his father is alive and here with him even if he _is_ a little crazy. Neutrality, as the future Hokage he is not supposed to show what unnerves him, he can't be doing that for it will have civilians panicking over what is presumably nothing or have the council thinking he can't handle anything.

"Don't be," he finally murmured. They were in the Hokage's office; it was some ungodly hour at night. Both of them were tired and exhausted from the happenings of not just an hour before. "eh Baa-chan do you think when you finally croak over and give me your mantle, I will be able to change this boring room?"

A pen went sailing through the air smacking Naruto in face which had him flailing his arms about as he fell background to the ground only to be stopped by his head slamming against the wall. "This isn't the time to be joking around Naruto!"

Naruto stood rubbing his sore head; the floor was suddenly more interesting then looking at Tsunade, "I know but I really don't know what to do or—"

"And that's alright Naruto, there will be times when you won't know what to do or how to handle such a situation such as this one, but you will have to do something and sometimes it won't always be right."

"…" he didn't say anything right away, instead he thought about what she said. After a full thirty seconds Naruto yawned and laughed sheepishly right after, "All this fortune cookie talk is putting me to sleep. It's too late at night to be talking like an old man! Goodnight Baa-chan!" Naruto closed the door behind him just in time to dodge the sailing paperweight that chased after him. His footsteps echoed in the hallway as walked home. Perhaps tomorrow he'll know what to do.

* * *

><p>Despite all that happened the day before Naruto slept pretty well, he had been so sure that he would have nightmare of his father talking to himself in that maddening way. Today was the first break in his hokage training in the longest time, so would rather not like thinking about <em>that<em>. Naruto frowned at noodle-less ramen cup filled with only its soup. Baa-chan told him not to think about the happenings at work, it wouldn't do much good but…that man. He shook his head in determination, "I won't think about it dammit!" Just as he said this someone knocked on his door.

He downed the rest of his ramen in one go before answering the door, "Naruto are you in?" Sakura's voice came from the other side of the door.

He grinned cheerfully as opened the door, "are you finally coming over for that breakfast date…oh it's you Sasuke."

"Like I'd want to eat with you dobe," Naruto scowled at the face of his best friend/rival who stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest looking annoyed to be even standing so near Naruto. "Hn."

"Dickless, I thought it wasn't polite to leave you're guests standing by the door," Sai asked looking at little confused or maybe uncertain. Next to him Sakura stood there, the blush of embarrassment just fading away. A brow ticking in irritation, oh how she wanted to deck Naruto across the face right now.

"It is Sai," Sakura confirmed, through the years Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke (mostly just Sakura) have learned how to understand Sai's quirks. "So don't be rude Naruto and let us in."

"Since _you_ asked Sakura, yes please enter my humble home," Naruto gestured from them to enter. Mentally Naruto was applauding himself for managing to keep his home clean, but that had to do with him barely being there. Naruto discarded that little "but" bit; he managed to keep it clean, so that's that.

"Whatever."

"Humble?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**A/N:** So here's another chapter of The Kekkei Genkai that has first time I think ended on a lighter side of things yay :D even if Minato is gone bonkers, which to be expected considering...Anyways Naruto is still Naruto only much more serious since he is about 23. I tried to keep just the way most people depict him as while still leaving my touch there. Sasuke is here too, and I probably won't explain the whole Orochimaru mess, so I'll just say this right now, I'm too lazy to come up with a background story for that :P This goes AU around the time Sai is introduced in canon. Hisagi Yuu or as us english speaking folk would say Yuu Hisagi (doesn't have the same ring to it does it) in a way an alter ego but not at the same time.

So meet Hisagi Yuu : crude with bitter humor at times. He gives people degratory nicknames that usually decribe said person (i.e big breasted bitch aka Tsunade, Girly-chan aka Hinata).


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto.

Sorry for the two month wait there :P, all I can say is: I can't promise that it won't happen again.

...

_It is sadder to find the past again and find it inadequate to the present then it is to have it elude you and remain forever a harmonious conception of memory._ ~ F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Memories, Minds and Moralities<strong>

_The __grains __of __sand __were __moving __faster __then __she __wanted, __the __urge __to __scream __and __break __the __magical __clock __on __her __desk __was __strong__—__but __that __would __be __unproductive. __Her __times __run __out __and __now __a __decision __must __be __made._

_He was waiting, by the end of the day she would give him her answer. Did she really want to do this? Was she really going to give up her humanity just to make her pain and guilt go away, is she really that selfish, had she really become a coward, why couldn't she look at herself in the mirror anymore—so many damn questions! Some unheard, unthought-of, never asked (even though they choked and suffocated her when they demanded to be heard), repeated like a broken record, and others accusing. She was Gryffindor darn it, she shouldn't even consider this decision as the answer should be an obvious no! To become a cold callous person, an empty tool—the answer should be shouting an outraged no! But…this guilt, this pain, the voices, the expressionless unseeing eyes, the cold icy feel on the tip of her finger—wasn't she already one of them? A candidate, one of the many 'potentials', apparently she already half way there, all she had to do was say yes._

Say yes Hermione_, __a __multitude __of __voices __whispered __enticing __her; __she __was __already __half __way __there. __If __she __said __yes __then __the __Director __will __bring __her __all __the __way __there.__She __was __already __half__way __dead. __She __would __have __power __in e__xchange__—__raw __power __and __knowledge __beyond __her __imagination __but __most __importantly __it __would __take __it __all __away. __But __was __it __worth __it, __at __the __cost __of __her __humanity? __In __reality, __no __it __wasn__'__t __worth __it. __She __knew __this._

_After the fall of Voldemort things didn't go quiet so well. The economy went down; people were less trusting of each other. Former supporters of the dark lord were murdered by those who believed "in the light side" but committed crimes that were just as dark as those they believed were dark. A lot of Death Eaters hid away during the confusion within the ministry, and most muggle-hating extremist (especially within the ministry) kept themselves in the down-low. Those problems were ignored by the Auror Corps as they were too much in the deep end to do anything as the civilians were causing amongst themselves were in upheaval. There was too much fighting among masses. No one could tell foe and from friend in some areas. It was almost like Voldemort never died. It wasn't until almost a year later did they their blatant disregard came back to slap them across the face. By the time Kingsley Shacklebolt was officially named minister of magic the muggle-born population had dropped drastically and connections were made about certain murders of the muggle population that had left hidden magical residue. _

_Death cover-ups had to be made. Families had to be obliterated of the existence of certain family members within the muggles. Complete murder scenes had to be rearranged so as not to startle and scare the muggles. As an underling within the Auror Corps Hermione was ordered to do just that, and with each mission completed she became number. Captains and lieutenants like Harry and Ron searched for the murders while she did nothing but make the existence of murdered families disappear or appear like some ordinary crime gone wrong._

_It went against all her morals but orders were orders. Hermione could feel herself disappearing within her own mind, wanting to forget everything she did Hermione would sometimes return home not knowing what she did that day only to remember within her dreams. This resulted in leaving her exhausted and feeling like she never slept at all. When the voices appeared Hermione realized that maybe this was too much for her to handle but had found she didn't know how to get out. That is when the Director (Head of the Unspeakables) approached her with the job offer. _

_"Hermione," a hand waved in front of her face breaking her out of her own musings, it was Ron behind him was Harry. She had been hearing rumors that the minister was thinking about appointing him as the next Head Auror within a year or so. It wouldn't be surprising considering he was Harry Potter and all. Of course, it was well earned. Harry was a fantastic captain and nothing ever slipped past his eye while he was in charge. _

_"Yes." She gave them a small smile, a blush covering her cheeks after being caught daydreaming on the job. _

_"Erm…happy birthday?" Ron said sheepishly holding a crudely wrapped present on his hands, Harry had an equally crudely wrapped present—Ron's looked better wrapped surprisingly. The tips of his ears were a bright red; a light blush covered his cheeks like some nervous school boy._

_Hermione gently took the presents in her hands and placed them on her desk, she'd open them later. The smile on her face became a little forced, "Thanks, perhaps later on we'll go celebrate at the new café that just opened up for lunch."_

_An unknown emotion flickered across Harry's eyes before he grinned, "Sure thing 'Mione, just don't forget and get piled in a mountain of books like last time."_

_"Yeah, bye guys," Hermione turned around to face the piles of parchment paper on her desk._

_"See you there 'Mione," Ron called out as he left to his office._

_She __knew __her __answer __now, _I hope I made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM<strong>

He has never felt so warm before in his life or maybe it has just been a very long time since he's felt the heat of the sun's rays. Minato supposed it was the latter, they had finally been allowed to come outside though he was still a little angry with the fiasco between Yuu and his new captors. They had lied to him, and that's why he knew that they weren't free. There is no freedom. Even now they watch, assessing what they can do.

Hyuga-san had walked directly to the flower bed plucking one small daisy after another creating a flower chain. Granger-san was just standing there staring at nothing in particular appearing to be trapped in her musings. The soft grass on his feet was just sending him into a fit of euphoria, he had removed the slippers that were given to him the moment he could. He just wanted to lay there and just forget everything. Slowly a rare small true smile spread across his features as he plopped down on the floor and plucked a long blade of grass. He twirled it between his thumb and index finger.

_"__Daddy __show __me,__" __demanded __an __impatient __Yuu._

_"Easy, just put it like this and…," a small whistle like noise filled the air. Minato smirked when Yuu clapped his hands before demanding he do it again. Those wide blue innocent eyes looked up excitement filling them over something so mundane. The stuffed wolf at his side was flopped to the side looking forlornly at being thrown accidentally to the side at his owner excitement. Minato mentally shook his head; it would seem his son's childish antics were starting wear off on him._

His little Yuu-chan was gone, lying under the dirt decaying, his small little body becoming a feast for the creatures that know share their homes with his coffin. _It __was __not __in __vain_, those words left a bitter taste on his tongue. He had been so sure of himself that there would be no regrets. He never wanted to do what he did to his only son but his hands were tied. He had been happy and at peace with his son; his wife and daughter be damned in an eternity of hell for all he cared! He **hated** them so much, the only one he ever came to love and care for was his illegitimate son that no one ever knew existed, the one that no one ever knew he was forced to use and eventually (mercifully) put down for the sake of research, his Yuu. Daisuke had been the only living soul (and would die if he ever said anything) that ever knew of his meager existence but as time went the memory of Yuu faded into nothingness, or at least that what it appeared to his perspective. For all he knew Yuu would never be forgotten by those who knew of that cheerful little boy and untimely death.

Maybe Daisuke just wanted to forget the atrocious crime he had watched happen and had done nothing to stop it, who knew what went on his mind for the passing years that had come.

Minato hated the family he created out of obligation; there would be no money for them. He made sure of it; Daisuke would carry out the will. They knew nothing about him; all they had ever seen of him was a very good actor. He had no male heir so the title to the Namikaze name (and all its benefits) would be passed down to Daisuke, his elder half-brother—not that Daisuke ever knew his status.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, he was thinking too much again. He needed to think about the bigger problems, Minato's eyes wandered over to the statue known as Granger-san. He needed to find away to undo what had been done or at least give back some of what had been taken. He didn't want a marionette.

"Granger-san come over here," Minato adjusted himself until he was sitting cross-legged and back straight on grassy floor. His lower back protested but he ignored it. Granger-san stiffened snapping out of her trance before she walked to him, legs wobbled only a little bit. Her dark almost pitch black eyes landed on him, all traces of that chocolate brown were gone, her sunken facial features with pale gray skin had gained back color and some fat. She must have been beautiful at one point and time. There was no life in that face but through the connection they shared he could feel her. She was weary, curious, confused and panicky. "Tell me…" _what __were __the __orders __I __gave __you?_

Now she was shocked, "I was unconscious."

Meaning no orders were ever given, but he knew that already. He was awake when it had happened after all.

"Ah, the sun feels nice don't think?" _You__'__re __allowed __to __give __me __your __opinions __and __thoughts._

"Yes…it is nice."

"A pink haired girl, what was her name again…umm, I think it was Haruno-san. She healed my throat and lips, although it will always sound coarse. She said the damage was too intense to be healed completely or something like that. I think it makes me sound cool! And look," he pulled a lock of his hair to his still somewhat blurry vision, "my hair isn't that dull anymore, it's looking healthier by the hour! Can't wait to have my soft flowing lock again," Minato sighed lovingly looking wistfully at the still too dull hair.

"I…got healed as well." Her voice had flat monotone tone to it, almost robotic in a sense.

"Why are you so hesitant? Open up a little bit, smile more. It won't be so bad," Minato grinned up at her with a playful look to his face. He wagged a finger knowingly at her as he said, "Just be careful, there are mean people out there." _You __may __speak __to __others, __there __will __no __repercussions. __Don__'__t __let __them __in __on __anything __that __should __not __be __known __or __there __will __be _problems_._

Granger-san stared down at him waiting, more orders perhaps? He couldn't feel anything but she wasn't attempting any type of occulmency, so she was…in deep thought! "We are not free." She finally stated.

"Hmm…don't focus on depressive aspects," he said offhandedly with a wave of a skinny hand.

"There is no freedom."

"Yes, you said that…" Minato hesitated looking at woman curiously and arched a bow.

"We are not free…but we are free. Something is off, it is strange. I…" She stopped not knowing how to finish what she was going to say or perhaps it was too bold a thing to say.

"I see," they were outside of the lab or had it been a hospital; they were being watched and surrounded by something. It was too blurry to be able decipher. A gate, maybe? "I guess we'll just have to be calm about it." _Keep __the __peace, __even __if __it__'__s __me __who__'__s __disrupting __it._

He felt a shiver go done his spine as a light breeze passed by, Minato's eyes widened. At a breakneck speed he turned his head, eyes landing on Hyuga-san. She wasn't making her flower chain anymore; she was talking to some people. She looked tense, fidgety and utterly paranoid; she had a forced smile on her features. His lips pressed into a thin line, tightening to the point of turning white. This hadn't…it isn't supposed to be…

_"__I__'__m __sorry.__"_

_"__It__'__s __okay,__" __a __soft __voice __murmured. __Cold __fingers __touched __his __jaw, __Minato __flinched__—__the __fingers __went __away.__He __was __dirty__—_she _was __dirty. __But __unlike __her, __he __was __a __disgusting __monster! __How __could __she __say __it __was __okay __when __it __clearly __wasn__'__t? __She __cannot __fool __him; __her __silent __cries __echoed __in __his __ears, __Minato __could __feel __her __shivering __under __his __hands. __Disgusting! __Perverse __pleasure __seeking __monster!_

_The fingers were back, "Don't touch me!" They went away but came back full force, with arms and a warm body. His head was pressed against something warm and cushiony, her breasts. "I'm disgusting," he murmured._

_"We all are," was all she answered in return. The body holding him shook, "It will be worse if you don't do what have to do." She murmured; the salty scent of her tears tickled his nose. "We've been through this," her voice cracked._

_"I know," he muttered. "I'll—"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

His heart pounded, keep calm. Keep calm; keep calm, keep calm he repeated over and over in his head. KEEP CALM. It wasn't what it was, his Veela self screeched and clawed. It was panicking. He could deal with that, it always reacted that way. He could deal with this, he took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>8:45 AM<strong>

He was panicking, in a moment or so he will be going into a panic attack. His deep breathing will cause hyperventilation attack before the other attack sinks in, Hermione needed to calm him down. He did this sometimes. She had never, before getting captured that is, been close to a Veela like she was now. She understood their actions and quirks now. He was scared.

When he had spoken to her earlier, Hermione had felt like every word he said was relaxing her limbs and removing weights on her person that she hadn't known she had. Something was demanding within her to calm down this seemingly cheerful man. She knew better then that though, she had spent thirty-something of the forty years sharing her cell with this man. She knew him to be an embittered, crazed, and sometimes level headed man. She knew of his splintered personality, she didn't like to think too much about it though. The thought of it left her feeling just as broken. This was the first time in Merlin knows how long since she's ever heard Namikaze Minato (vice versa) speak to her. The only reason she even knew that it was Namikaze was because of his laid back tone and his referring to her as Granger-san. Hisagi rarely referred to her as such and when he did it was in a near sarcastic tone.

Every time she opened her mouth she had felt restricted to the words that came out of her mouth. It was like she needed a permission of the sort to be able to speak. Instincts were screaming at her to keep silent even when she felt like nothing was holding her back anymore. So much turmoil was running though her veins during their small conversation just like the situation at hand right now. She needed to calm him down but instincts told her to stay put and to not touch him anyway, and at the same time help by any means necessary. _What__do__I__do?_

Hermione needed to correct what put him that way in the first place. These thoughts and needs reminded her too much about how she acted around the Director. It was too familiar, the sensations and pull was stranger then ever however. It was almost too painful to bear. What was wrong with her?

The longer she watched him and did nothing to heed those needs the more painful it became. The clashing sensation of instinct and need was deafening, silencing all noises in the background. The icy blood that ran through her veins began to heat and over boil. Namikaze leaned forward, his hands—no, claws clutched his head. He was grasping through his greeted teeth, she noticed that tips of his claw-like fingers were starting turn red. If she didn't do something pretty soon she was pretty sure his hands will catch fire.

"What happened!" Haruno stepped into her vision. She was kneeling down staring up at her while examining Namikaze. Hermione caught sight of people she had never meant before, one in particular similar to Namikaze. She stared at him, something felt off about him. Beside the whiskers that adorned his cheeks.

"Hey, I asked you a question! What the fuck happened?" Haruno irately snapped at her, her green eyes were narrowed and was sporting a serious frown.

Hermione blinked down at her, Haruno's eyes brow ticked at this. Her pale hand tightened into a fist. "He…is panicking."

"I know that," Haruno bit out in a no-shit-Sherlock manner, "What I'm asking is what the fuck you did?"

"…Nothing."

"Then," of one the strangers spoke. He had coal black eyes and hair that spiked at the back. "How did he get in that state?"

Namikaze's claws as a whole were starting to redden now; Hermione wondered if the vulgar speaking nurse took notice of this or that the hands were claws right now. Blood trickled down the sides of Namikaze's head from the pressure his claws were applying. Was he doing that to calm himself down? At the sight of the blood had left Hermione feeling like someone had placed a curse similar to the Cruciatus. She should be withering in pain on the floor right now but instead she stood still looking impassive to all that was around her.

Black splotches appeared in her vision, "Se…date…him n…ow…ease." Hermione collapsed on the floor before anyone could respond. She welcomed sweet oblivion.

**7:45 PM**

_It __was __nighttime, __she __had __just __returned __from __the __belated __birthday __party __slash __dinner __at __the __Weasley__'__s. __Ron __had __tried __to __subtly__—__which __really __surprised __some __people __considering __how __tactless __he __is__—__throughout her __whole__time __there to get them __to__get__her __alone, __she __never __noticed __until __it __was __many __years __too __late. __She __had __been __too __preoccupied __in __her __mind __to __even __take __notice __of __something __as __astronomically __strange __as __Ron __trying __to __be __subtle, __if __she __had __Hermione __was __positive __things __would __have __turned __a __lot __differently._

_The Ministry of Magic was practically empty, there had to be a hand full of people hidden around doing guard duty, her footsteps echoed as her feet lead her to her destination. It should have scared her but it didn't, she was excited and happy something that she hadn't felt in who knows how long. Determination was etched in her face. Her feet finally slow down to a stop near an open door; she took a deep breath and step forward._

Hermione awoke feeling stupid; it was such a strange way to wake up. She always woke up feeling stupid after she had that dream but it was even stranger waking up from that dream. She hadn't had that dream since the day of her capture. She didn't understand the feeling of stupidity she had every time she had that dream. These strangers in her dream always left her feeling weird especially that character Ron, why did he induct the feeling of being stupid for ignoring him? In her dreams she knows him, in her dreams she knows who these people are but in the real world any familiarity escapes her. Why is that when she thinks back to the beginning of her career she remember certain snap-shots of a life she once had? Certain feelings? Who were these strangers? She knows their names and faces, she knows who they are but anything else is a mystery to her.

Blinding white greeted her when she opened her eyes. The inexplicable pain that Hermione had felt earlier had disappeared; there wasn't even any soreness of the pain. She fidgeted; once again she was bound to the bed she was lying on. Slowly after a couple of more blinks the blinding white adjusted itself to the white room she had first woken in. She fidgeted again; they were placed tighter then last time. Hermione let out an inaudible sigh relaxing completely.

"Oh," dark eyes drifted from the ceiling to the woman stepping into the room, "You're awake." The woman was just as pale Haruno, she had pupil-less blue eyes with a hint of green and had her long silver blonder hair pulled into a high pony tail. She had more skin showing then Haruno, her clothes looked less nurse-like and more evocative but the smile on her face was just as kind as Haruno's. There was no sign of the metal-plated headband. "Here let me…" She approached the restrains placed on her, "My name's Yamanaka Ino by the way, I'm going to be your nurse from here on out, Forehead—the girl who treated you earlier—will sometimes be your nurse."

The restrains where removed but Hermione made no move to sit up, her remained glued on Yamanaka who immediately backed away her arms held up in I-mean-no-harm kind of way. She picked up the clipboard that was near the foot of her bed and drew out a pen. "Sooo, what's your name? …you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yamanaka said softly when Hermione didn't answer automatically.

The thing was Hermione didn't know what name to give her. Hisagi called her Wasure-san while Namikaze called her Granger-san, who was she? Why did it matter what that man called her, why was it so hard to answer Yamanaka? It was a simple answer. She was Hermione Granger, was it really so hard to just say that. In the end she chose not to answer Yamanaka as rude as it was.

"How old are you?" The younger woman asked as Hermione finally decided to sit up, her arms were a little shaky as she pushed herself up. She finally sat up with the help of Yamanaka.

That was an answer she could give, "…about 71."

"Oh wow, you certainly don't look it," she said with a light laugh. Yamanaka placed the clipboard facedown on a drawer next to the bed. "I'm going to give you a small check up, so lean forward a little bit." She placed a hand on her chest while she placed the other on her back pushing her forward. "Relax I'm just going to check your lungs and trachea. You damaged them during that fire."

"I want you to take a deep breath and exhale…that's it." A warm feeling entered her cold body, specifically her chest. Hermione felt her hand moving around her back, Yamanaka whispered a soft, "Huh?" That she was sure she wasn't meant to hear. "Take another deep breath and exhale," the hand on her chest moved and hovered above her throat but did not touch her. Hermione was astonished to see that her hands were glowing green, and that the glowing hands did not burn her in anyway like the other times.

Yamanaka removed her hands from her and gestured to a glass of water near the clipboard, she noticed there were two little pills next to the glass. "Take these, there nutrition pills. I will return with a light lunch." She walked over to the curtains and opened them along with cracking open the window. She took her clipboard before she left.

Hermione watched the door close slowly; just before the door closed she whispered a soft, "Thank you." The hand closing the door hesitated before closing completely with loud click or it seemed loud to Hermione glanced at the glass and pills. She was tempted to throw the pills and water out the window. A skinny hand picked up the tiny round pills and placed them on the palm of her other hand. She stared at them for a long time. For all she knew these pills could bring her end, all the others had to die before she did. They mustn't ever find out what they are. These secrets must be kept. Orders are orders.

* * *

><p><strong>7:47 PM<strong>

How could he have such a weak-minded host? Though Yuu supposed he shouldn't be asking, for his mere existence proved that Minato was weak-minded enough to need him. It was all that fucking Girly-chan's fault anyways; he will have to do something about that little problem. Wasure-san will take care of it, she's never had a problem doing those kinds of jobs. A small part of him, the moral (Minato) part argued that she couldn't have a problem because of whom and what she was made to be. Yuu and Minato both agreed to that but Yuu was immoral enough not to care, she chose to be who she was that was his reasoning.

Ah, the Big Breasted Bitch was back, let's how Minato will handle this.

* * *

><p><em>Today <em>_was __the __day; __he __felt __it __in __the __air. __Kushina __has __been __too __compliant __and __the __bitch-o-meter __has __been __on __an __all __time __low __for __far __too __long. __Her __daughter, __(not __his__—__adulterous __bitch, __if __she __thought __he __didn__'__t __know __then __she__'__s __crazier __then __he __thought! __He __should __have __known __better __then __to __marry __a __woman __that __shared __the __same __name __of __Yuu__'__s __mother__—__she __had __been __even __more __of __a __conniving __bitch.) __Mayuri, __was __less __annoying __then __usual __and __had __taken __to __calling __him __Daddy. __The __council __and __courts __have __been __acting __antsy __far __too __much __for __his __liking, __they __were __hiding __something._

_"Daisuke, there air has been too hostile as of late," Minato started. He placed a long finger onto a spine of a random book of his office slash personal library, he had his back turned to the man he was addressing. "That is why the ministry will be handed over to your capable hands if the state of affairs calls for it."_

_"Do you think Kushina plans to have you assassinated?"_

_"No, I don't believe so. She is too much of a…a Slytherin as the Europeans say. It would not suit her purposes but she is planning something. On the morrow, approximately noon you shall receive a letter. You will act accordingly, understood?"_

_Daisuke 'hmm-ed' in agreement, "Is there anything else you wanted to say, old friend?" _

_"Old friend," Minato scoffed, a smirk appeared on his face as he turned to face his comrade. "I dare say that—" Whatever smartass thing he was going to say was halted from his lips as the door of his office was slammed open by a panicking Kusajishi Ichiro, Daisuke's assistant. _

_"Namikaze-sama!"_

_Today was the day._

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM<strong>

She was once again in the interrogation room, only this time Tsunade was determined to get answers. Questioning the Minato look alike (who actually had the same name but preferred Hisagi Yuu) was out of the question considering what happened last time. It would be best to wait a few days before trying again. The room was different from the one they used with him though; instead of the room giving an eerie red glow this time it was a bluish bioluminescent glow in a mostly dark room. Her honey brown eyes landed on her tagalong, this will be the year she will step down as the Godaime Hokage and Naruto will finally achieve his dream by being as the Rokudaime. It was never her thing anyways, too much paperwork for her tastes.

She stared at the old man sitting on a plain wooden chair with a table set in front of him. On top of the table were various things; such as two well polished and decorated sticks, a couple of sealed scrolls, and a katana.

Tsunade gave the go ahead for Ibiki to start; he took a step forward and gained the attention of the old man known as The Good Doctor. "Who is 'Father'?"

Mostly gray slicked back hair with some dark streaks, and brown eyed The Good Doctor raised thin brows at the question being directed at him. Those brown eyes moved their calculating on very one in that room, his gaze stopped when they landed on Naruto. Those eyes flickered in interest and surprise, an easy going smile appeared on his face before he happily saying, "My brother of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review. <strong>

A/N: Alas we get an answer as to why Minato does not like Kushina. And no, I don't hate her. After all this is a whole different Kushina who just shares her name, an OC *insert angry face here*. What Minato did with Hermione was not telepathic speech, as you will come to notice they share connection that will soon become clearer as more is revealed. Yes, Hermione doesn't know who Harry and Ron (and the rest) are, when she dreams she knows who she is but when she awakes all recognition she had eludes her sadly. When she thinks back, she sees Ron and Harry as co-workers(people who were just there), there is no emotional attachment to them as far as she knows. She cannot make connections for there are certain variables that do not allow her to do so. HA, I think I prevent some questions that I might have caused in this chapter! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**A/N**: This is just a part of what I have written so far, I haven't forgotten ya'know ;)

...

...

_It is planned speeches that contains lies or dissimulations, not what you blurt out so spontaneously in one instant._ ~ Tennessee Williams

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Some Revelations – Excerpt<strong>

Those brown eyes would have made Naruto feel uncomfortable if they had been directed at him while they were surveying the room as a whole, something about them was wrong. However when those eyes landed on him, the surprise and interest that flickered in his eyes had Naruto tensing – something didn't feel right about those emotions. He could have sworn that the old man's expression changed for a half of half of a half a second. Perhaps it was the creepy interrogations lights and the shadows it was creating that was getting to him. The old man smiled in an almost creepy manner before finally answering the question, "My brother of course!"

"Brother?" He echoed aloud earning a stinging glare from Tsunade, he was supposed to stay quite during these times – something about keeping a strong front – and if he was going to say something it should be of importance not just repeating things like an idiot or saying rhetorical statements.

"Yes child, brother. Such a strange odd boy, he was." The old man gave him an eye crinkling smile, Naruto bristled at being referred to as a child in such a way. He bit down on his tongue to keep himself telling the old man to shove that 'Yes child' right up his a—"his sociopathic tendencies never truly rang home until it slapped in the face and even then, I…well…I saw the logic as immoral and inhumane as it was but there comes at time when it becomes too much and I," the old man licked his dry lips, "could no longer stand idle."

Did he miss something? What the hell was the old man rambling about? Naruto recalled everything that old man was saying before. Okay so he's talking about his crazy weirdo brother…right? Dammit, he needed to pay more attention here.

"What were you're brother's plans?" Ibiki questioned with an unreadable look on his scarred face.

"His plans, hmm I don't think I ever understood them. The wars and famine within our village had always led him into seeing only the pessimistic side of things. He had a dream but not of peace…he wanted something else. He wanted everything under his command, every land, every city and every kage. He was so sure that everything would be seen his way when he would rule. The era of the shinobi as lead power would fall, only to be replaced by something even grander. An era where he ruled all with his new soldiers that all which possessed the kekkei genkai. How he would do it, I didn't know."

Was it just him or was that old man just blabbering about nothing, either way that did not sound good at all, what the hell did that had to do with all those people down there? All those people were just civilians, in fact the only one there that had a kekkei genkai was Hinata and she was the only kunoichi there! Unless…

"Those civilians possessed kekkei genkai," Tsunade stated like she had known that but she had then how come she never mentioned anything to him?

"What makes you think that? Did one of them tell you so," the old man gave her a constipated look. "If I remember correctly one is in a permanent catatonic state, another is a crazy psychopath, an empty shell, and a broken little girl. So tell me who was it?"

"And how do you know I just didn't figure it out myself?" She replied neutrally.

"Because this story needs a trail of breadcrumbs to put things together and those subjects in your hospital aren't too willing to speak of their humility and inhumanity of their experiences in hell."

"There weren't any breadcrumbs; the evidence was all in plain sight _Doctor_."

"Really, I believe there was a little _bird_ that came and whispered in your ear." The old man said in a knowing way, Naruto saw a vein in Tsunade's temple jump. He could almost see the imaginary fist fly to the old man's face. I remember some seven years ago a little girl really being dragged to that place. _Young blood, perhaps it will be a break through_, my brother had said. I remember her always claiming she will never give up and that she will get out. Pity, that's what I felt for her. Pity."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists, _Hinata_. She never gave up on them, she remained in strong in that place. He begged that he was right for once and that she never gave up, he couldn't be wrong. She has never given in not ever since the chunin exams even when thing seemed hopeless. _You didn't give up… right Hinata?_

The old man reached out and grabbed the katana and laid it flat in his hands in a non-threatening way. It became so tense in that very second that the tense couldn't be cut with even the sharpest of blades. "Such a shame it was, a tragedy to see that little girl with such a strong sense of perseverance to become so broken. She kept running away, and every time she beaten down and horribly humiliated beyond measure, the psychological trauma instilled on her… the atrocities she unwillingly never meant to commit. It is a wonder that she took so long to break. In fact she was so dead inside my brother let his guard down, that's when I took advantage of that single moment. I brought her to my office, perhaps it was all an act to make her final escape…I will never know. She, after realizing what was going on, whispered to a little bird of her situation."

The old man placed the katana back down on the table, and picked up the craved stick, the more curious part (the one that wasn't feeling guilty about what happened to Hinata) of Naruto wonder what the hell was special about those sticks. They must have meant something judging by that creepy look in the old man's eyes. Deep inside Naruto, a creature that has been sleeping for such a long time cracked open a single red slitted eye and gave a low inaudible growl causing the hairs in back of his neck to stand. Naruto remained oblivious of what had happened in that second. "Do you know what this is?" He didn't ask not Tsunade but Naruto, his brown eyes looking at with hidden glee.

"No."

"Such a shame," the old man said shaking his head sadly, just at that second Shizune came in looking more frazzled then ever.

* * *

><p><em>A tanned hand wrapped its fingers on the opening of the window and wrenched it open all the way. He grinned at the sound of a nurse squawking at him to get back into bed and the gorgeous angry red head looking ready to beat him bloody with the flowers she was holding. <em>

"…you doing?"

Eyes bruised and sunken from exhaustion widened in a paranoid manner, blue dilated irises contracted quickly at the invading blinding light. Minato shut his eyes closed as his hand gripping the windowsill tightened too painfully for his weakened body to handle. How did he get here? He turned around to face the person who turned on the blinding lights.

"Tsunade-sama," he nodded to her in greeting although his face remained impassive, something felt different about this room.

Everything looked exactly the same though down to the tree next the window in fact he almost felt some sense of familiarity in this specific room, which was such an alien feeling to him. He's only felt familiarity one time in his life and that was when he was experiencing the pregnancy of Yuu with that prostitute. Although now that he thought about he remembered something about that woman that pulled him to her, it was never his inexperience to try something new that made him sleep with her. No – she had a beauty in her that called to him, that helped fill a void he never knew he had and he hated her because of that. He hated that she filled the void that was not supposed to be replaced like some out-of-date piece of trash. Minato hated that she seduced him so easily, but yet she had a fire in her like no other and when she died leaving him, nearly fourteen, with a newborn infant without so much as point in the right direction he began to resent her. He had never admitted to himself or anyone for that matter that at one point if he had been older, wiser and more experience with his emotions he probably would have loved her.

"…ed you what you were doing?" Tsunade said with an irritated look in her face, he took note of the muscles of her crossed arms tighten softly in her frustration.

"You had my room switched," Minato stated softly, his grip on the windowsill slacked. He felt his hand tingle as the blood rushed back down restoring the much needed oxygen to the deprived cells.

"You didn't answer my question." She shot back.

"Good point," he grinned good-heartedly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Yuu slightly observed the slight change in her expression when Minato had done that, Yuu mentally narrowed his eyes to slits. The hell was going on here? "I actually have no idea I was kinda zoned out there."

Tsunade made a non-committable 'hmm' as her calculating gaze remained unwavering on him and every movement; he hated being stared like that. He gave her an uneasy smile in return to her staring. Slowly she pulled something from her sleeve; his grin was wiped off his face at what she pulled out. _That's Granger…shit!_

"So you know what this is, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


End file.
